


A Cat-has-trophy of a day

by Em626



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, Flash Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em626/pseuds/Em626
Summary: Tissaia just wants to go home and forget all about her shift today. However when a panicked Yennefer runs into the practice claiming she’s killed a cat, Tissaia’s day hasn’t quite ended just yet.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 22
Kudos: 44





	A Cat-has-trophy of a day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kapua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapua/gifts).



> I promised Kapua I would write this AU and I am a woman of my word! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This is part of the Flash Fic challenge.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Tissaia flipped the sign around to closed. It had been an exhausting day today and quite frankly she was ready to kick off her shoes and sleep for a week. The day started off okay until Coral had rung in ill. Of course Tissaia knew that her version of “ill” translated to off her face and deeply hungover. It all went downhill from there. A client wanted their dog neutered instead of spayed because it was “significantly cheaper”. Another client that wanted her to take a look at her duck because it couldn’t swim. The duck was actually a chicken. Finally the last client asked Tissaia to dress up like a man because his dog didn’t like women. She shuddered at todays events and quickly packed up her bag so she could escape the practice as quickly as possible.

She turned off the office light and headed towards the exit, ready for this nightmare of a day to finally end.

“WAAAAIIITTTT!”

Tissaia sighed. The world hated her. If there was a God then he was sat on his throne pointing fingers at Tissaia laughing at her never-ending pain. She turned around to see a young woman storm through the entrance completely disregarding the sign that said “Pull door only”. The poor girl face planted the glass and stumbled to the floor. Tissaia gave her credit though as she recovered quickly, learning from her previous mistake snd swinging the door open.

“Are you a vet?”

Tissaia looks at the girl dumbfounded and then looks around the building they are standing in. _Of course she’s a bloody vet she thinks to herself._

“Yes I’m a vet.”

“Great! I think I killed my best friend’s cat!”

_Well that’s a new one Tissaia thinks._ She looks down at the girls arms and sure enough she’s carrying a small tabby cat snuggled in deep against her. She grabs her keys and quickly opens the door and gestures for the girl to follow her in. She starts grabbing all the equipment necessary to carry out a full procedure.

“What happened?” Tissaia asks, still grabbing at the necessary tools left, right and centre.

“I don’t know! My friend dropped him off for the week and apparently I have no freaking clue how to look after a cat!”

“Okay, calm down.” Tissaia glanced back quickly to her client who was having a nervous breakdown in her office. She had studied for treating animals, not girls who barely looked like they had graduated having meltdowns in front of her.

“Calm down? How am I meant to calm down? I thought all you had to do was feed the thing. Now I’ve went and killed the bugger. Oh my god Triss is going to kill me.”

Tissaia pushed the trolley with the various veterinary equipment around to the table where the cat lay.

Tissaia took a quick look at the cat down on the table. Her eyes squinted as she focused on the cat’s chest. She then looked up at the girl and laughed. Not a quiet laugh, no. This was a full on I can’t control myself laughter. _Maybe she was the one having a nervous breakdown?_

“This is not funny! How I am meant to explain to Triss that Mr Meowgi has kicked the bucket whilst under my care? I could go to prison!”

Tissaia lets the girl have her moment. Finally she settles down and looks up at her and says “I won’t go to prison right?”

“Well you are the purrpatrator.”

“Are you seriously cracking puns at a time like this?”

She grins whilst walking round the other side of the table, joining the girl.

“Here.” She says, handing her a stethoscope and gesturing at the cat. She watches as sheplaces the drum on the cat’s chest and inserts the ear tips in her ears.

“Mr Meowgi has raised from the dead?”

Tissaia laughs. “No dear, he was simply sleeping. Quite a deep sleep I’d imagine if he slept through all this.”

‘Oh. Yes. Well that’s good. Great.” She takes a deep breath out and looks at the vet before her.

“I’m so sorry! I just saw him there on the floor and panicked. I should have guessed that the little cretin would try and pull a stunt like this on me.”

Tissaia smiled. “No harm done. I’m just glad he’s okay.” She looks to the girl and her eyebrows scrunch up in thought, “Are you okay?”

“Me? Yeah, I’m super duper!”

Tissaia laughed. She looked at the hand outstretched in front of her. Accepting it gladly with a smile.

“Yennefer.” She says with a genuine grin.

“Tissaia.”

“Well Tissaia. Thank you so much for not calling the cops. I can’t afford to have another BOLO on me again. I must seem crazy to you right now.”

“Another?”

Yennefer blushed and scratched her head in what Tissaia assumed was nervousness. “Ah, yes. Well. That is a long story and I’d have to kill you if you found out.”

Tissaia nodded in complete seriousness. “Oh of course. So you’ve done this before. That would make you a copycat killer.”

“Oh my god do you ever stop!”

“Purr-haps I can be persuaded to stop.”

Yennefer’s radiant smile brightens the room tremendously she thinks to herself. She watches as the girl holds out her arm and gestures for Tissaia to link theirs together.

“Let me buy you a drink. To say sorry that is.”

Tissaia intertwines her arm with Yennefer’s. They have a strict policy against dating patients, though seeing as Yennefer wasn’t technically registered to this Vet then she could bend the rules slightly this time.

“Wait. What about your cat?”

Yennefer dismisses the furry creature who was still asleep on the table.

“Triss already thinks he’s dead. One more hour couldn’t hurt.”

Tissaia chuckles and shakes her head in disapproval but follows Yennefer outside nevertheless. Maybe the world didn’t hate her as much as she thought she muses to herself smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray to you if you made it this far! 
> 
> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
